


Secrets I Have Held In My Heart

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, F/M, Fondling, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is bad at keeping secrets, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three weeks since Stiles broke up with Malia so he and Lydia could be together, but in an attempt to not hurt the young coyote’s feelings Stiles and Lydia are keeping their relationship a secret from their friends until an appropriate amount of time passes. But of course, as with all of Stiles’ plans things never quite work out the way he plans. (Title from ‘I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets I Have Held In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous on Tumblr. One of my favorite shows is friends and some of my favorite episodes are when Monica and Chandler are together but are still sneaking around after London and have to be careful so that the group doesn’t find out. So, I was wondering if you could do a fic similar to that with Stydia

Lydia groaned softly into Stiles’ mouth one hand gripping his shirt clad waist and tugging him closer to her body, while threading the fingers of her other hand into his hair. Stiles was an amazing kisser. Lydia was convinced had she known just how well of a kisser, they would have been doing this a hell of a lot sooner.

Stiles cupped her cheek as he continued moving his mouth against hers his other hand wrapped around her waist resting on the small of her back, the fabric of the dress she wore clutched tightly in his fingers. He was making out with Lydia in Coach Finstock’s office. This was actually happening. It had _been_ happening for the past three weeks. And Stiles was giddy. He broke the kiss, his gaze lingering on her mouth enjoying the sight of Lydia’s slightly swollen lips. She looked a mess in the best way possible.

Her lipstick was gone, a hint of pink coloring her mouth from excessive making out. Strands of strawberry blonde were tumbling from the lopsided bun in her hair and the best part was the desire he could clearly see in her eyes.

Lydia ran her tongue over her lips as she leaned into his touch, her lips pressing against the palm of his hand that was just on her cheek. He did this sometimes. Just held her face in his hands and stared, almost like he couldn’t believe they were finally at this point and honestly neither could she. Seeing him with Malia had been hard, but she’d stuck it out because after all the time he’d waited for her to get on the same page, he deserved the chance to see if he could be happy with someone else.

He wasn’t. Well, okay sure he’d been happy, but definitely not as happy as he was with her right now. “Stiles, if you don’t start putting that mouth to better use we’re going to have problems,” she quipped reaching out and gripping his face gently tugging him closer to her and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Lydia slid her hands down his neck over his shoulders and down his arms before once again gripping his waist.

Stiles moaned into the kiss shifting forward as far as he could the action knocking his body into the desk and making the stapler on the edge topple to the ground. He didn’t stop kissing her though. No, he was never going to stop kissing her. Not if he could help it.

Lydia slid a hand beneath Stiles shirt, her nails skimming against his skin lightly the feel of his abdominal muscles clenching beneath her touch making her grin against his lips. They’d been dating for three weeks. Lydia wasn’t even a little ashamed to admit they had sex after their first date. It had been a long time coming and while it was mildly awkward at first, the end result was a mind shattering orgasm that had her crying his name so loud had his father been home they definitely would have been caught in the act.

Lydia broke the kiss, a sharp noise leaving her throat as she felt Stiles’ hand skimmed up her inner thigh. Her breathing was heavy and she gripped his arm tightly her eyes locking with his. “You’re skating on thin ice,” she warned, “No teasing Stiles, we don’t have time for you to be playful,” She told him with a glare, but it was softened by the humor in her eyes.

Stiles smirked, “I don’t like to rush Lydia, I like to take my time, explore the canvas, you know that.” He told her matter-of-factly as let his lips brush against her neck before closing his mouth over her skin and sucking hard.

Lydia moaned, her hands automatically threading through his hair holding him there, “No hickies!” She demanded, though her words were so breathy how could he possibly take them seriously? She felt his teeth scrape her skin and yet another wave of desire slammed into her. She knew he’d make sure he didn’t leave a mark there, not where it was visible. That would lead to questions, which would lead to them having to come clean about their relationship to their friends. Something they had both agreed they weren’t going to do until Malia had a chance to get over him.

Lydia knew Stiles didn’t want to hurt Malia’s feelings and she respected that. He was a good guy. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers slid into the waistband of her panties. A very, _very_ good guy.

Stiles was in the process of tugging the lace out of his way when the door to the office burst open loudly making both him and Lydia jump. His head jerked up and he froze at the sight of Coach Finstock.

Bobby Finstock stood frozen in the doorway to his office staring at the teenagers on his desk. He cocked his head to the side when he spotted Stilinski, eyes wide, pale as a sheet, hands in places he couldn’t see.

His gaze shifted to the girl on his desk, Lydia Martin. He shook his head. “What the hell is going on here Stilinski?”

“Uh- we were just; testing to make sure they rebuilt your desk sufficiently. You know after the prank,” he added, “When the desk fell. We want to make sure that the school is allotting the proper budgeting money for repairs and not skimming off the top or something,” he said straightening up and pulling his hand from beneath Lydia’s skirt.

Lydia snorted. She brushed her hands down her skirt, smoothing it out and then did the same with her hair before slipping off the desk and standing up.

Bobby frowned, “Get out of here, the two of you, especially you Stilinski.”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

Bobby squinted at them. “And you, don’t roll those eyes at me Miss Martin. Out, this is the boy’s locker room.” He turned his gaze back on the Stilinski kid as the Martin girl walked around him and out of the office. “And you, detention!”

Stiles gawked, “But coach--”

“No, don’t want to hear it. Detention today after school and you better be there or you’ll be doing extra suicides at practice. Now out!”

Stiles groaned and walked around the desk grumbling to himself. He could see Lydia waiting outside the office and he shook his head. Of course she didn’t get detention. He was about to walk out when the grating sound of his last name came out of the coach’s mouth again. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah,”

Bobby’s expression changed for the barest of minutes, his lip twitching with a smirk, “Good for you,” he said genuinely, before snapping, “Get out!” He watched Stilinski grin stupidly before practically stumbling out of the doorway. Everyone at Beacon Hills high new how long he’d been in love with Lydia Martin. He always thought she could do better than Jackson Whitmore. Bobby shook his head and turned to his desk. He grunted a look of disgust covering his face. “Teenagers!” He snapped before going into his desk and pulling out the Lysol.

 

______

 

Scott pressed his pen against the notebook, his hand moving quickly as he tried to finish up his homework so he and Stiles could actually have some time to hang out. He was in the middle of the second paragraph when the smell hit his nose. He shifted on the video game chair and scrunched his nose inhaling deeply. “Dude, what’s that smell?”

Stiles glanced up from his desk chair and cocked his head in Scott’s direction confusion on his face. “What smell?” He asked not sure what his friend was talking about.

Scott turned his head another breeze blowing through the open window and sending the scent right at him. He tilted his head up and sniffed. “It smells like--” Scott paused his eyes widening, “Are you and Malia back together?” He asked curiously.

Stiles nearly choked on the pen he was chewing as he faced his friend again, “What? No, no of course not. We’re just friends; well we’re trying to be you know? I get that it’s hard for her so I’m just trying to give her a little space until she comes to me because well I’m a good guy and I’d never want to hurt her you know?” He babbled as he scratched the back of his head.

Scott quirked an eyebrow, the sound of his friend’s heartbeat picking up speed, his nervousness permeating the room. “Are you seeing someone else?” He asked ignoring everything Stiles just said.

“Uh-No, no…Scott, dude what’s with all the third degree?” He asked turning away from his friend trying to make his heartbeat slow down. He should have known better than to let Lydia come over before Scott got there. God, sometimes he could be an idiot. He’d showered twice, his dad was really starting to worry about all the cleanliness, before Scott came over, just to be safe, but he hadn’t even considered washing the sheets.

“Stiles…I know your lying.” He frowned, “Why are you lying?” He asked his tone sounding hurt even to his own ears. Stiles was his best friend if he was seeing someone why wouldn’t he want him to know?

“Look, Scott--” but before Stiles could finish his sentence there was a knock on his open bedroom door. Both he and Scott turned and caught sight of Lydia. Surprise crossed Stiles face, his brows drawing together in confusion. “Hey.” He said letting his voice trail off wondering what she was doing back there when she knew Scott was going to be there.

Lydia smiled, “Hey,” she stepped into the room, “Sorry for interrupting guy bonding or whatever this is, but I think I left my AP Biology book here earlier,” she said as she glanced around the room and then moved over to the bed spotting the edge of it poking out from under the bed. “Ah, I knew it.” She said as she bent down to pick it up.

Stiles closed his eyes at her words.

Scott looked from Lydia picking up the book to Stiles face and back. “Oh my god!” He said loudly dropping his book on the floor. He sent an accusatory look in Stiles direction while pointing, “You,” he turned to Lydia, finger following, “Her—it’s Lydia oh my god you’re sleeping with each other.” He said his voice rumbling at the end of the sentence.

Lydia straightened up and met Stiles’ gaze. Honestly she had expected Scott to figure it out sooner. Sure they kept things under wraps pretty well, but he _was_ a werewolf. Lydia rolled her eyes, “We’re not just sleeping together.” She stated, “We’re dating,” her expression softened when she glanced at Stiles.

Stiles returned her smile and then glanced at Scott. “You can’t say anything,” he said immediately.

Scott frowned, “Why? This is great news.”

Stiles hesitated, “We don’t want to hurt Malia’s feelings. We’ve sort of been dating for a while,” he said lifting his thumb to his mouth and biting on the nail.

Scot glanced between them, “How longs a while?”

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “About three weeks.”

Scott opened his mouth and leaned forward. “You broke up with Malia for Lydia.”

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “Of course he did, you didn’t think that relationship would last forever did you?” she asked.

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat and sent her a disapproving look. “Lydia,” he said his tone letting her known just what he thought of her comment.

She huffed and shifted her book in her hand, “What? It’s true. Malia’s great and all,” though her tone suggested otherwise, “But you were never hers to begin with…” She told him quietly.

Stiles’ expression softened, “Not the point,” he said before glancing at Scott. “Seriously dude, can you keep this to yourself? Just until we’re ready to tell everyone. Malia is new to the whole being a part of a pack thing and I don’t want her to feel betrayed. We’re just giving it some time.” He explained.

Scott nodded and looked over at Lydia, “You’re okay with this?” He asked surprised. Lydia didn’t seem like the type to hide her relationships; then again he supposed she didn’t really advertise them either.

Lydia shrugged, “Malia is part of the pack,” she offered and she knew Stiles still cared about her and Lydia cared about Stiles. So if this was what he needed right now, she’d do it because he was always there when she needed something. The other option was not dating until Malia got over Stiles and Lydia wasn’t okay with option ‘B’. Plus secret relationships were hot.

Stiles cleared his throat, “So, you won’t say anything…right?”

Scott glanced between his friends and the hopeful looks on their faces were his undoing. He sighed, “No, I won’t say anything. But you guys have to promise to tell everyone soon,” he told them pointedly.

Stiles and Lydia glanced at each other before he looked back at his best friend with a grin, “No problem Scottie.”

Scott sighed, he knew that grin. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

______

 

Lydia kept her eyes focused on the ancient text doing her best to concentrate on the task at hand, but it was difficult when her boyfriend was out on the balcony of Derek’s loft having a heated conversation with Malia that she couldn’t hear. Not that it would make it better if she could hear it. It had been a week since Scott found out about her and Stiles and with the way Kira kept shooting her curious looks while Scott avoided eye contact with her guiltily, Lydia was pretty sure he’d told her.

She didn’t mind, but at the same time the more people who knew the more likely Malia was to find out and even though the coyote wasn’t her favorite person, they were still all a pack and she didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Lydia chanced a glance towards the balcony and her eyes turned to slits, hand curling around book as she spotted Malia rubbing Stiles’ arm.

If he didn’t untangle himself from her hands in the next thirty seconds they weren’t going to need to worry about Malia finding out about them because Lydia was going to kill him. The sound of a throat clearing drew her attention to Scott, Kira and Derek. She glanced between them and arched an eyebrow, “What?” She inquired.

Scott shrugged, “Nothing, you just seem annoyed.” He stated.

Lydia nodded, “Yes, well that’s probably because this is the third book I’ve read and I haven’t been able to find anything useful in it.” She explained closing the book. “I’m going to use the bathroom, I’ll be back.” She said before getting up and walking away from the group.

Scott exchanged a look with Kira before shaking his head right as Stiles and Malia came back into the room.

Stiles glanced around and frowned, “Where’s Lydia?” He asked keeping his tone light.

“Bathroom,” Scott said as Malia sat down and reached for a book.

Stiles nodded glancing at his friends briefly before heading in the opposite direction. He made his way through the kitchen to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.

“I’m in here,” she called out.

“I know.” Came his response and seconds later Lydia was jerking the door open and tugging Stiles into the bathroom.

He grunted and then smirked, “Missed me?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lydia slid her hands around his neck and fluttered her eyes, “Maybe,” she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “What were you guys talking about?” She asked softly as her mouth moved against his skin.

“Huh?” Stiles asked distracted by the feel of her lips. His hands slid down her back tugging her closer as he rested his back against the bathroom door.

“You and Malia,” Lydia clarified before covering his mouth with hers.

Stiles returned the kiss, moving his lips over her and deepening it slightly. He didn’t break it until air became an issue. He rested his forehead against hers and swallowed hard, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. “She wanted to know why I broke up with her,” he said quietly. “She said it didn’t make sense and she thought--” He paused, “She thought I loved her the way she loved me.” He explained a hint of guilt filling his chest.

Lydia saw the flash of guilt in his eyes and she cupped his cheeks, “Hey, Stiles you did the right thing. You can’t stay with someone just so you don’t hurt them. I know you care about her, but you said yourself you’re not in love with her. Staying with her and pretending would just be cruel.” She said softly.

He nodded and turned his head pressing a kiss to her palm. “I know, I know you’re right. I just can’t help feeling guilty especially since I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” he whispered threading his fingers through her hair.

Lydia’s heart warmed. “Me either,” she replied as she pressed her lips against his again, while her hands slid down the front of his shirt. God, she was never going to get tired of this. A soft moan fell from her throat as Stiles slipped his hand beneath her shirt his fingers grazing her flesh, but before he could travel any further north the handle on the bathroom door was turning and her body was propelling downward.

Stiles landed on the ground with a loud thump, Lydia dropping on top of him with a grunt. His arms were tight around her body, their clothes disheveled, and breathing heavy. Stiles swallowed hard and tilted his head back his eyes widening when he spotted Derek. “…Hey Sour wolf don’t you know you’re supposed to knock before barging into the bathroom?”

Derek glanced at the teenagers sprawled on the floor a glimmer of humor in his gaze as he looked down at them. He pursed his lips. “You better not be having sex in my bathroom, I don’t want to smell the two of you while I’m showering tonight. You have a jeep, go have sex in there.” He motioned around him. “Sex free zone,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles snorted, “Huh, that must be why you’re so cranky all the time.” He quipped with a smirk.

Lydia couldn’t help the laughter that fell from her throat at Stiles comment. She hid her head in his chest to muffle her laughter not wanting the rest of their friends to hear her.

Derek arched an eyebrow at them, “Hey Scott,” he called out keeping his eyes on Stiles and Lydia.

The humor left both their faces quietly. “Don’t,” Stiles hissed. “Malia doesn’t know…please.” His said his expression faltering.

“Yeah?” Scott called back.

Derek glanced between them and sighed, “We should order dinner it’s getting late,” he called out and then glanced at Stiles and Lydia. “You two owe me,” he said with raised eyebrows. “Now get up…and no sex in my apartment…anywhere. I’ll known,” he said in a harsh whisper, sending them a disapproving look before turning away from them and smirking as he made his way back to the main room.

Stiles watched him go and then glanced at Lydia, “We’ve really got to get better at this whole sneaking around thing.”

Lydia sent him a sideways glance, “For someone who lies so well, you’re poker face lately has been terrible.” She commented lightly before patting him on the chest, “You should work on that.”

Stiles watched her walk off to join the others and he shook his head as he trailed after her wondering how he’d gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

 

______

 

Lydia nipped at Stiles’ lower lip, one hand gripping the back of his neck as the other curled around his t-shirt. It had been close to two weeks since the incident at Derek’s and between school, supernatural bad guys and friends she and Stiles hadn’t had time alone together. Until today anyway and Lydia was absolutely going to take advantage of it.

Stiles groaned and slid his hands down to the hem of her blouse. He gripped it gently and then tugged up pausing and waiting for her to lift her arms before the shirt was over and off her head. He tossed it on the floor, grin pulling at his lips. “God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered as he cupped her cheek and brought her face down to meet his capturing her lips in a long drawn out kiss.

Lydia returned the kiss as she dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt and shoved it up, not wanting to waste any time. They didn’t know when the sheriff would be back from the station and the last thing Lydia wanted was for him to almost walk in on them _again_. She’d had to hide in Stiles’ closet for a good ten minutes while his dad talked to him about his day. It was painful, mostly because her boyfriend’s closet was a mess.

Stiles helped her get his shirt off and grinned against her lips when she tossed it beside hers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her more firmly against him. She was straddling his lap on the couch and Stiles was in heaven. They hadn’t exactly taken things slow since they started seeing each other and two weeks without enough contact was apparently enough to make them both ravenous.

It wasn’t always like this though. They did things other than make-out and have sex. They studied together, watched movies and did research. Basically the same things they always did just with the added bonus of sex. And boy was it a bonus. Way better than anything he could have imagined in his thousands of daydreams starring Lydia.

He slid a hand up her stomach and cupped her breast, brushing his thumb against her nipple, enjoying the way it hardened beneath his touch.

Lydia let out a soft gasp, her breathing heavy as she rocked her hips against his, her skirt shifting higher up her thighs with the movement.

Stiles gripped her hip with his free hand and grit his teeth, “Don’t, Jesus,” he groaned not wanting things to end before they even started.

Lydia smirked, “Someone’s pent up,” she replied amused as she leaned in and nipped at his jaw. She knew it was because every time they started getting close something or someone kept interrupting them. Outside of always being interrupted though, things were actually going well. Even Malia had stopped looking at Stiles like a lost little coyote. She even smiled and seemed almost content. Lydia was glad, it meant that after two and a half months of dating Stiles they might be able to finally tell people.

His hand sliding up her thigh pulled her from her thoughts, “God I’ve been waiting for this all week,” she moaned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she let her eyes flutter shut.

Stiles’ nodded, his heart slamming against his chest, “Me too,” he said as he sat up and pressed several kisses to the column of her throat. “God I love you,” he whispered pausing when he realized what he said.

Lydia froze, her eyes opening slowly as she met his gaze. She could see the uncertainty in Stiles’ eyes and her chest tightened. She cupped his cheek, “I love you too,” she said softly.

His face lit up, a dopey grin pulling at his mouth as he crushed his lips to her again. There was a flurry of hands as Lydia gripped the waistband of his jeans and popped the button open. Her fingers gripped the zipper and started pulling it down when there was a loud bang.

A startled yelp came fell from Lydia’s lips and Stiles body jerked forward the sound of pounding feet scaring the crap out of both of them making him tumble forward.

Lydia hit the carpeted floor hard with a loud grunt and Stiles landed on top of her. And before either of them knew what was happening they were surrounded by Scott, Kira, Malia, Derek, and Peter. Stiles blinked, “What the hell…dude why is Peter in my house?”

Lydia glared at Stiles. She lifted a hand and slapped him lightly on the arm, “Really? That’s what you’re worried about right now?”

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked away as did Derek and Kira. Peter and Malia kept their gaze on the couple sprawled on the floor.

Stiles glared at the oldest werewolf, “The least you can do is avert your eyes.” He grumbled as he sat up pulling Lydia with him and grabbing her shirt from the floor. He helped her tug it over her head and then glanced around. “What the hell is going on?” He asked annoyance coloring his voice.

Scott turned around and sent his friend a sheepish look. “You weren’t answering your cell phone or the house phone, no one could get in touch with Lydia…we thought you guys were in trouble.”

“And you thought if I was in trouble I’d be stuck in my house?” He asked pushing himself up and standing with Lydia beside him. His gaze drifted past Peter to Malia. He swallowed hard, “This isn’t what it looks like,” he winced.

Malia arched an eyebrow, “You weren’t about to have sex?”

Lydia glanced at her boyfriend, “Not anymore he’s not.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Peter chuckled as Derek and Scott bit back smiles.

Stiles sighed, “That’s not what I meant,” he mumbled to Lydia before glancing back at Malia and nodding, “Yea no, that’s definitely what was happening…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. We were going to. I just,” he paused, “I wanted to give you some time I didn’t want you to be upset.”

Malia’s brows drew together, “Because you’re having sex with Lydia?” She asked and shook her head, “I already knew that.”

Stiles gaped, “What? How?” They’d been so careful.

“I saw the two of you having sex in the jeep after lacrosse practice two weeks ago.” She glanced at Lydia. “Kira tells me the two of you have been close a long time.” She looked back at Stiles and sent him half a smile. “She said you love her. Now I understand why we broke up and it’s okay.” She offered, “I was angry because I didn’t understand what I did wrong, but now I know it wasn’t something I did.” She explained before pointing towards Lydia, “And the sex looked very satisfying so that’s good for both of you.”

Lydia blinked, “You watched us have sex?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Malia shifted on her feet as she glanced around at the rest of the pack. She could see them trying not to laugh and she wasn’t sure she understood why. “You’re both attractive and you were out in the open so it seemed like you wouldn’t mind.” She shrugged, “I didn’t stay the entire time, I went back to watch Kira play lacrosse.” She explained simply.

Scott couldn’t help it a deep chuckle fell from his throat. “This is the best rescue ever.” He said as Kira laughed next to him.

Derek smirked and shook his head.

Peter sighed, “We’re going to have to have another talk about things we do and don’t say out loud aren’t we?” He asked amused.

Malia frowned, “Why did I say something wrong?”

Stiles sighed and shook his head his gaze drifting to Lydia. “So I guess the cats out of the bag…you still good with this?” He asked his tone light, but the look in his eyes meaningful.

Lydia shifted closer to him and nodded, “Yes, because I can finally do this,” she said before cupping his cheek and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. She kept it short; they had an audience after all. When she pulled back her expression was soft. “I love you,” she said quietly.

Stiles squeezed her side gently, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
